


Tell me what you're waiting for

by pokiipo



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokiipo/pseuds/pokiipo
Summary: it's real trauma hourz!





	Tell me what you're waiting for

It had happened again, and this time she wasn’t there to witness it. 

She wrapped the bandage around the dressed wound, as the pup whimpered at the stinging pain. He didn’t complain, he had been through this before. 

“I-I guess I have to train more…” Ricky looked to the side, trying his hardest to not focus his attention on the wound or his sister.

“No. You don’t” 

Ricky winced. “I’m… I’m sorry Ricky.” Mallory sighed deeply “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do what?”

“Get you and Torah out of here.” she dipped the cotton ball into the alcohol, and looked up “Ready?”

“Y-Yeah.”

The boy hissed and whined as she wiped down the wound that trailed up his arm. 

“I don’t know what to do.” she stared as she diligently wrapped the wound with the thick bandage “You guys don’t deserve this. You guys are kids.”

Ricky remained silent as his big sister spoke. “And dad is always making you fight those monsters to ‘make you the warrior you were meant to be’...” she snarled “And look what happened…” 

She trailed off, looking up to the boy's neck. Scars littered from the fights he was forced into.

“It’s okay…!” he looked down tearing up “He… just wants me… t-to get… better!”

He began to choke, trying to hold his tears in. 

Mallory closed her eyes and stiffened. 

She hugged the boy tightly, his tears and snot wetting her fur. She couldn’t care less. 

The two cried together, maybe harder than they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if i want to tag this in the kirby tag because this is literally just kirby ocs not canon and i dont want to put this shit on the main tag because this has like NOOO context
> 
> i dont know if anything i just said made sense
> 
> SOME ACTUAL CONTEXT: ok backstory about my OC ricky and how he was subjected to abuse and harm by being forced to fight monsters by his father and his assistant. his sister, knew this was happening, but she doesn't know how to stop it (she's only a teen here) and she's just really tired.


End file.
